Devices such as RGB-D cameras or other sensing devices may be used to track objects in three-dimensional environments and to gather information for use in creating models of objects or scenes captured by the device. This captured information may be used for a variety of purposes where reconstruction of the imaged scene or an object in the scene is needed.
Vision based three-dimensional (“3D”) systems that capture this type of information result in good geometrical representations of the objects of interest, but do not represent their colors well if they capture color information at all. Many previously known systems calculate colors for model vertices. This results in a blurry object when the model is viewed closely. Other known systems may use view dependent texturing to keep the scene representation as real as possible, but view dependent texturing may result in non-uniform characteristics across the model due to lighting, shadows, exposure time, and other issues that may vary across the multiple views that may be used to create a model. Known color correction systems which correct the color of the entire object do not adequately compensate for these issues.
Systems and methods for view independent color equalized 3D scene texturing may provide improvements in the color and overall model quality for reconstructions of 3D scenes or objects.